


Clueless

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, absolutely fucking oblivious on main, connor is clueless on main, i didn't really know how to end this so it's probably bad, i made the reader so awkward i apologize, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: In an attempt to show Connor your feelings for him, you try flirting with him. Instead, you just confuse him.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so weak for clueless Connor. I can't help it. 
> 
> I've been working on this fic for probably more than a month and it's finally done so here, take my trash.

 So it seemed that you had a little bit of an issue. A really big issue, actually. You liked your co-worker, Connor. A lot. Because how couldn't you? He was the entire package, anything you could find attractive in a person. And yeah, maybe you wanted to tell him how you felt and maybe you wanted to smooch that cute face. The only problem was that you were absolutely terrible at expressing your feelings. And especially to someone so pristine and amazing. You know you'll just stutter over your words and embarrass yourself if you try and act like a normal person and just talk to him.

So, obviously, the most logical thing to do is to use ridiculous pickup lines on him until he either accepts your feelings or (kindly) tells you to fuck off. Hopefully, it's the former.

God, you hope it'll be the former.

So that's what lead you to this moment, striding up to Connor in the middle of a workday. He was standing beside his desk, talking to his partner Lieutenant Anderson about something probably important. But this was so much _more_ important.

Connor turned to face you before you even reached the pair, probably had to do with that perfect android hearing, and smiled softly at you. You smiled back as the butterflies in your stomach went rampant and you tried to calm them down.

"Good afternoon, officer," Connor said once you were within range for a conversation. 

"Uh heyy, Connor," You said, admittedly a little bit awkward, when you stopped beside him. You turned to the lieutenant with a nod of acknowledgment before turning back to Connor.

"So, I was just wanted to ask you something real quick, if you're not too busy?"

"Go ahead, officer. "

You grinned, resting one hand on the lieutenant's desk and leaning on it.

"Well I was just wondering, Connor, are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only Ten-I-see."

Lieutenant Anderson started wheezing, and you had to glance at him just to make sure you didn't just kill him with your awful, age-old pickup line. He seemed fine after a few coughs and a large gulp of his coffee, so you looked back at Connor. 

He returned your gaze with a childlike curiosity and confusion. His head drooped to the side slightly and his LED flickered yellow as he tried to process your question.

That wasn't the reaction you were hoping for.

"No, officer. I was manufactured by Cyberlife here in Detroit. So, in your terms, I am technically from Detroit."

"I-"

Shit. It went completely over his head.

The lieutenant groaned loudly from behind you, causing both you and Connor to look at him.

"No Connor, they mean... Ah, fuck it,"  He stopped his explanation before he even started, instead deciding to take another chug of his coffee. His partner's reaction deepened Connor's confusion.

You had no idea what to do other than laugh at yourself and this awkward situation you put yourself in and say goodbye to the pair.

You guessed you'd try again, but with fewer people around next time. You couldn't believe you actually did that in front of Lieutenant Hank Anderson. The only other person who would be worse to fail so harshly in front of would be Gavin. You'd never hear the end of it had it been Gavin. 

Oh well. Surely Connor won't take your next attempt too literally.

                                                                                                                                         ***

The next time you attempted to flirt with Connor, you were getting ready to leave for the day. You had been shutting down your workstation when you spotted him walking out of Captain Fowler's office. The lieutenant was nowhere to be seen, probably already home for the day, so his desk space was clear. You made a b-line for Connor's desk. You both arrived there at the same time, but Connor seemed surprised to see you step in front of him, as if he hadn't even noticed you coming. Which was unusual. Maybe he was distracted?

"Oh, good evening, officer. Can I help you with something?"

"Hi, Connor! I actually just had another question for you."

Connor's LED immediately went yellow at that statement but he nodded so that you would proceed.

"So I've been noticing you around today and I was wondering... Well, your hand looks pretty heavy, would you like me to hold it for you?"

Connor stared at you for a long moment, then down at his right hand, all while his LED flickered wildly. You began to get worried you broke him and opened your mouth to ask if he was okay, but he looked back at you once again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"While I appreciate the offer, I don't understand your question. Yes, my hand, specifically my arm, is very heavy, but I assure you it is no problem of mine. My shoulder can easily hold the weight."

"Ah, right..." You coughed into your fist, trying to come up with some sort of response that didn't make you seem like a weirdo. When you couldn't come up with anything you went with, "Of course... Welll, I'll see you later Connor. Bye!"

You sped out of the building before he could say anything else, hoping no one witnessed that trainwreck.

Well, you know what they say, Third time's the charm?

                                                                                                                                         ***

The next time you tried to get Connor to notice your advances, it was during your lunch break. You had been watching out for him like a hawk all day and, when you finally spotted him, he was walking past the break room. You hurried that way the second you saw him.

Like the slammed brakes on a car, Connor's feet stopped as soon as he saw you coming. Long before you were even in front of him you could see his LED flash uncertainly, as if he were already having trouble processing your next weird question. 

“Hey Connor!” you called, as you neared the break room, smirking. You stopped in front of him, fingers linked behind your back.

You decided that this time you would take a different approach. You figured where your error lied was in your attitude. How would he know you were flirting with him if you didn't act flirty? The only problem was that being flirty wasn't your strong suit, otherwise, you wouldn't be using horrible pickup lines to make room for you in Connor's metal heart. 

“Hello, (Y/N). How are you?” Connor asked with a small smile. 

“I’m pretty good, how are you?”

“I’m good as well, thank you for asking.”

“Glad to hear it!” You grinned up at him, your head tilting to the side. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, (Y/N).”

You were honestly surprised he was still so willing to answer your questions. Maybe It was the part of his program that was still left behind, the need to assist humans in any way necessary. Or maybe he was simply eager to understand what your questioning means. Hopefully, he'll figure it out today.

Gavin, who leaned against the table inside the break room, and was very clearly listening in, raised an eyebrow. Unlike Connor, he could sense the mischievous tone of your voice, and knew you were up to something.

You were nearly on your tippy-toes as you leaned forward, a large grin on your face. Connor’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t move away. If anything, you might’ve even seen him move the tiniest bit closer.

You batted your eyelashes and crossed your fingers.

“Do you have a bandaid, Connor? Because I think I’ve fallen for you.”

Gavin sputtered and coughed, choking on the coffee he had been sipping. Connor blinked, tilting his head to the side. You saw his LED continue to flicker from the corner of your eye, but your eyes never left his as you blinked innocently. Connor hesitated slightly before reaching into his pocket, retrieving a small bandaid and holding it out to you.

You stared, not believing what you were seeing. Another one went completely above his head?? Was he just that oblivious, or was he pretending to be so you’d stop?

“Here you go, (Y/N).”

You took the band-aid, blinking owlishly.

“You- uh… You actually carry band-aids with you?”

“Of course. Safety is important. Please try to avoid getting hurt in the future.”

“Uh… Right.” you stepped away from him, still dazed, shocked, and a little bit dejected that another attempt at obvious flirting failed.

You couldn’t believe he actually carried bandaids on him.

“Well, thanks, Con. I appreciate it.”

Connor nodded. He seemed quite happy with himself.

“Anytime, (Y/N).”

You turned and walked back to your desk, hearing Gavin scoff as you skulked off.

“That was just fucking sad.”

                                                                                                                                         ***

Connor turned his head to face Gavin, head tilting to the side, trying to understand what he meant.

“I don't understand, Detective Reed. What about this situation was sad? That interaction seemed quite pleasant.”

Gavin groaned, running a hand down his face, mumbling, “Cyberlife’s most advanced android, huh?”

Gavin pushed off the table he was leaning over, slowly stepping towards Connor.

“I meant it was pathetic, you plastic idiot.” Connor stared at him, trying to understand what the detective was saying to him. Before he could voice his confusion, however, Gavin spoke again.

“They were trying to hit on you, you moron! They were doing a damn sorry job if it, using one of the oldest pickup lines in the fucking book, but that’s what they were doing. ”

“Hit on me? Officer (L/N) made no such attempt at hurting me, Reed. I’m not understanding what you mean.”

Gavin groaned, annoyed and getting angrier the longer this conversation went on.

“Flirting, you prick! They were flirting with you!” Gavin let out a frustrated sigh, “Who knows what they see in you. You’re dumber than a bag of nails.”

Without waiting for a response, Gavin left the break room, bumping into the android’s shoulder as he passed.

Connor watched Gavin in thought as he walked away, grumbling to himself.

The android was still confused. He didn't understand what the detective was trying to tell him. But perhaps it was something the internet could solve?

 

_[Word search in progress..._

_..._

_..._

_Word search completed… Retrieving definition:_

_**Flirt** _

_Verb_

_**1\. To behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions.** _

_2.(of a bird) wave or open and shut (its wings or tail) with a quick flicking motion.]_

 

He knitted his brows together, not quite understanding. He ran another word search for another unfamiliar word Gavin said.

 

_[ **Pickup Line**_

_Noun_

**_1\. a prepared remark used by a person to start a conversation with a stranger they are interested in having a romantic relationship with_ ** _]_

 

Connor blinked back to focus, still standing in front of the break room, brows still furrowed in concentration and confusion. So that's what flirting was? And all this time, that's what you had been doing?Those strange conversations that occurred with you the past few days suddenly made sense. Your strange sentences were pickup lines, he understood now. The meaning behind your weird questioning had been confusing him since they started, he'd been thinking about it constantly, but now he only felt silly that he didn't realize sooner.

Was he to assume, by the definitions he’d retrieved from these words, that you wished to initiate a romantic relationship with him? Or perhaps you were simply doing it for fun? Was it possible you weren’t even flirting with him at all, and Gavin was simply trying to lead him astray?

His eyes trained on you as you sat at your desk, the end of your favorite pen in between your teeth.

He silently hoped you  _were_  flirting because the idea of you harboring feelings for him seemed to stir something inside his chest, like a fluttering feeling he very much enjoyed.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing standing over there like an idiot? Get over here, we’ve got work to do.”

Connor’s head snapped to face Hank standing by Captain Fowler’s office, an annoyed look on his face. Connor tucked this current thought process away for later, adjusting his tie as he nodded towards the older man.

“Coming, Lieutenant.”

A smirk found his lips as he made his way towards his partner, eyes flickering over to you. Perhaps, if that's how you truely felt then he could participate in some harmless flirting as well.

                                                                                                                                         ***

The next time, Connor approached you. 

You were busy working, having nearly given up on your attempt to make a move on Connor. At this point, you were sure that whatever line you used, it would go straight over his head. After you accepted that, you returned to work as usual. And while that was less fun, you would admit that your work ethic was hindered when you were solely focused on getting Connor to fall for you with stupid pick-up lines.

You hadn't noticed Connor was walking towards you when you stood to stretch your legs. But he was right in front of you and you didn't even see him until he was falling into your arms.

You didn't even know how to respond. You were just staring down at him, and he was smirking up at you, his rich brown eyes gleaming.

"I-Uh... Oof..." You tried to forget the fact that your crush just fell into your arms like it was some cheesy romcom, and you tried to forget that _he was still there_ , so that you could properly respond. Of course, that failed, "Umm, h-hey Connor! How are you doing? Uh- I mean, Are you okay? I've never seen you trip like that."

Connor's smirk simply widened.

"I feel great, officer. It appears as though I've fallen for you. Luckily, you were there to catch me."

You swear you began to short circuit. As if the heat in your face became too much and overheated your brain. You could practically feel the steam leaving your ears as you blinked down at Connor, an innocent look in his eyes but a mischevious smile on his lips.

It did not help that he punctuated the sentence with a wink that made you swoon.

At some point, your arms went slack and Connor slipped from your grasp, falling onto the floor with a thud. You gasped, apologizing profusely as you knelt down to help him up.

"Connor, I'm so sorry!" you squeaked, "I didn't mean to drop you, I promise! You just caught me off guard, I-"

Connor laughed. Just when you thought you couldn't fall harder, the sound of his laugh filling your ears made your heart soar higher than it already was.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)," He said, stifling his laughter to respond, "I didn't mean to catch you off guard. I was simply trying to reciprocate your attempts at flirting. It seems from your accelerated heartbeat and reddened face that I have succeeded."

You've never seen such a smug look at that android's face. Oh, that cheeky little-

"Yeah, so what?" You huffed, standing up straight and crossing your arms. Connor chuckled again as he returned to his feet. 

"May I ask you a question of my own, (Y/N)?"

"Um..." You let your arms drop to your side and rubbed your arm nervously, "Yeah. Sure."

"Have you really been harboring feelings for me this whole time?"

You glanced down, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. 

"For a while now, yeah...How'd you figure it out?"

"Detective Reed was the one who informed me of your little flirting game. After doing research on the act, this is the conclusion I came up with."

You stayed silent, not really sure what to respond with. Luckily, Connor wasn't done. He leaned in, snapping your attention towards him as his face neared yours. His voice was a few ticks lower than usual and his artificial breath ghosted over your lips as he spoke.

"If you've had feelings for me all this time, officer, all you had to do was say so."

Your face went redder, if possible. You felt his hand take a hold of your own and you shivered at the cool feeling of it. 

"Are you saying... You feel the same way?"

"I believe so." He brought your hand up to his lips but stopped short of placing a kiss on your knuckles when he noticed the band-aid wrapped around your finger.

"Is that the bandage I gave you yesterday?" He asked, pulling away slightly to look at you.

You looked down at your middle finger, wrapped in a light blue band-aid with puppies spotted around it, and nodded.

"I was with the understanding that you were not actually injured?"

"I wasn't yesterday but uh- then I got a papercut this morning so it worked out."

Connor chuckled again and pressed his lips against your knuckles. In a surprising contrast to his fingers, his lips were rather warm. And so soft. You wondered what they'd feel like against your own-

"Are you two done with your flirt-fest? I believe we all have jobs to do?"

You both looked over Connor's shoulder to see Gavin. His stupid smirk was there, the one you always wished you could smack right off his face. You raised an eyebrow.

"That's hypocritical of you, Gav, since I caught you asleep at your desk the other day,"

Gavin sputtered, his face going from smug to angry in an instant. Clearly not having a great comeback for that, he shifted topics.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I can flirt better than you."

"Can you?" You hummed, looking as though you were in thought, "When was the last time you had a girlfriend, again?" 

Connor tried his best to stifle his laughter, though it didn't work so well and Gavin turned his gaze on him.

"What's so funny, plastic?"

"Nothing, Detective Reed," Connor dropped your hand and turned back to you with a grin, "Though perhaps he is right. We do have jobs to do. I'm sure Hank is not happy with my absence right now."

"Yeah. But, before you go...Do you want my number? Maybe we could go see a movie or something some time?"

"I would like that a lot, (Y/N)."

You quickly gave Connor your number and he bid you goodbye for the day. You waved to him then turned to Gavin, who was still staring at you with both confusion and disgust.

"What are you looking at, Reed?"

"Nothing, android fucker."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "I'm not an android fucker, Gavin...." You glanced over at Connor, who was still in earshot of the conversation, "Not  _yet,_  anyway."

Gavin made a disgusted noise and turned away, finally leaving you alone. Connor froze, turning to look at you over his shoulder. His eyes were wide, LED blaring yellow as the tips of his ears began dusting blue. You responded with a wink of your own that only made the flush on his face darker and you laughed. You waved innocently at him and his parted lips formed a shy smile. He returned the gesture before he turned around and continued his way back to his desk.

You grinned and sat back down on your own desk, continuing the workday as usual. Though it wasn't entirely distraction-free, as you couldn't help but notice Connor looking over at you when he thought you weren't paying attention. 

You could hardly believe what had just happened. You wondered if this was all a dream, or if Connor really just fell into your arms just a few minutes ago and confessed he felt the same.

So that issue was resolved, at least. You admitted your feelings and he reciprocated. You didn't know where that left you two now, but it was a good start.

But it only left you with another issue. You already had trouble paying attention with your adorable android crush working at just the other side of the office. The only time you ever got real focus was when you or he and his partner got called away to a crime scene. But after today you were almost certain any focus you had left was tossed out the window. This android would be the death of you, you were sure.

Your cell phone on your desk beside you buzzed, and you leaned over slightly to look at it.

 

**_RK800(#313 248 317 -51):_**  
_Perhaps you would like to go see that movie tomorrow_   _night if you're free? It's up to you, but I would enjoy spending some time with you then_.

 

You looked up at Connor and he was already looking at you, that shy smile once again on his face. Your heart fluttered as you smiled back.

Yep. You were definitely screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: It's just a metaphor, dude.  
> Hank: His people are completely literal. Metaphors are just going to go over his head.  
> Connor: Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it.


End file.
